


A Moment to Breathe

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, early established relationship, the only thing that happens is domestic reed900, this is the fic equivalent of eating fairy floss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: A moment in time in Gavin and RK900's relationship. Gavin's cat finally pays attention to Nines.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayCKx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/gifts).



> my brain got lost somewhere while trawling through canadian bureaucracy so if this doesnt make a whole lot of sense tell me because i have the logical thought progression of a puddle rn  
> completely unedited

The pitter patter of hot water against white tile was always, for Gavin, one of the most calming sounds in his life. It was the sound at the end of the day, cleaning his mind and his body of everything. A chance to breathe, and start again. A blank slate. 

This calm was usually interrupted by the whining of his cat, Cinnamon Roll, Cinna for short. Said cat usually wanted attention or food, often acting like she had never been fed in her life. For once, however, she didn’t ruin Gavin’s peace.

Gavin wondered what she was doing, if she wasn’t interrupting his showers. He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and left the bathroom. He was greeted by the sight of Cinnamon Roll looking very content, on the lap of the most advanced Cyberlife android. Said android was looking distinctly nervous as she sniffed at one hand, the other holding his tablet at Nines probably thought was a safe distance from the cat. Gavin bit back a laugh as he ducked into his room. It wasn’t often that he was left alone with the cat, but it was the first time that Cinnamon Roll had decided Nines was worth her attention. And apparently, she somewhat approved. 

Gavin returned to the living room, dressed in old sweatpants and an older hoodie. His phone, of course, in hand. He needed blackmail material. Or just show-off-his-cute-boyfriend-and-cat-combo material. Whatever the situation called for. As he swiped open his camera app, Cinna didn’t react, still content to sniff Nines’ fingers. 

Nines, however, narrowed his eyes at Gavin. “Are you going to help me, or continue to accumulate blackmail, Gavin?” He asked slowly, not reacting even as Cinna started licking his fingers. Gavin shrugged, snapping as many pictures as he could.

“Who says I can’t do both?” Gavin grinned, but took pity on Nines nonetheless. “C’mon, Cinna, dinnertime.” At those magic words, Cinnamon Roll gracefully leaped down to the floor, apparently deciding now that Gavin was her favorite person. Nines’ pants were now sporting hairs of orange. “Yeah, yeah, fairweather furball.” He muttered affectionately, moving to the kitchen. 

“She’s never come near me, before,” Nines murmured, watching them from the lounge. “She barely ever paid me attention, though I’ve been here multiple times. Why has she decided to now?”

“Why do cats do anything, ever?” Gavin shrugged as he filled the food bowl, watching Cinna go for it as soon as he moved away. “I don’t know, Nines. Might have just been that it’s the first time I’ve left the two of you alone together. Maybe she’s picked up that you’re gonna be here more often. Either way,” he plopped himself next to Nines, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I’m glad she approves.”

“I’m not sure I like the insinuation that you’d choose your cat over me.” Nines frowned slightly, but let Gavin lean against his shoulder. He was incredibly huggable (not that Gavin would ever admit that to anyone), surprisingly tactile (which Gavin took full advantage of. Goodbye nightmares). Gavin felt the warm, squishy feelings rise up inside of him again as Nines wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to Gavin’s damp hair.

“It's a good thing she likes you then, isn’t it?” Gavin chuckled, grabbing the tablet from Nines. “I’ve had her since getting my own place. She gets precedence over most people, at this point.” He was surprised to find, however, that instead of the files for the current case they were working on, there was an article about the top movies of the 2010s. “Uh…”

“I believe that it would be more beneficial for both of us to have a break from work. Just because I’m spending more time over here does not mean we should spend it working on cases,” Nines explained, though he was avoiding Gavin’s eyes, LED blinking yellow for a moment. 

Sensing his embarrassment, Gavin picked up Nines’ hand, giving it a squeeze. “Y’know, babe, you have good ideas sometimes.” He smiled gently at Nines, who, after a moment, smiled back.

“One of us has to.” That adorable smile turned deadly and smug, and Gavin screwed up his nose and poked Nine’s side. “Sorry, Gavin, but it’s true. You do not, as the saying goes, ‘have the braincell’.”

“That meme is over twenty years old, Nines.” Gavin cringed, shaking his head. He started skimming over the titles listed in the article. His gaze settled on one in particular. “Oh, shit. We gotta watch this one. It was like, my favorite movie for a good chunk of time. I haven’t watched it in ages.” 

“I can’t say that I’ve seen it.” Nines turned the television on, searching for a copy for them to watch. “Is it good?”

“Is it good?” Gavin laughed to himself, a grin stretching across his lips at the thought of Nines’reaction to the movie, “It’s an absolute fuckin’ classic. I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.” 

Nines rolled his eyes. “I was only produced in the last few years, Gavin, forgive me for not being as up-to-date with popular culture. I’m not as experienced as a dinosaur like yourself.”

Gavin felt his mouth drop open. “I am not that old!” He was acutely aware of how high his voice went in that moment. He didn’t care. He was not having Nines call him a dinosaur. “Anderson’s way older than me! He was around when Robocop was released!”

“I don’t see what your dated references for me have to do with the fact that you’re positively ancient, Gavin.” Nines’ voice was dead serious. However, the smile on his face growing bigger and bigger betrayed his true feelings. Gavin would have found it quite adorable. It wasn’t for the fact that Nines was being a little shit. 

Gavin huffed. “If that’s how you’re going to be, then I won’t share the best movies ever with you.” 

“Oh, no, whatever will I do?” Nines laughed, wrapping his arms around Gavin. “I’m sorry for calling you old, Gavin. Will you ever forgive me?” He asked, soft and sweet and only somewhat insincere. 

“I might be convinced,” Gavin purred. He let Nines lean in for a kiss, and could feel his smile against his lips. The two of them far too delighted by such a dumb joke. But he melted into it nonetheless, hooking an arm around Nines’ neck, letting his awareness narrow to the two of them pressed together. 

All too soon, Nines broke away, that dumb grin on his face once more. “Am I forgiven now?” 

Gavin nodded. Stole another kiss. “You’re forgiven.”

Nines settled back against the lounge, all fond eyes and soft smiles. “I’m glad,” He murmured, taking Gavin’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Movie?” Gavin nodded, and settled into the space left for him. 

Cinnamon Roll, of course, settled into the space left for her. On Nines’ lap.

Gavin chuckled, and let himself breathe.


End file.
